Jimmy's Lanturn
Jimmy's Lanturn is the eighth Pokemon currently owned by Jimmy. Personality As a Chinchou, he was highly subtle, very quiet when first introduced. He didn't complain, and he was very pleasant, giving him a likable atmosphere. He also appears to have an understanding of his opponents, as he saw the cluelessness of Litwick, seeing how she didn't know what was going on. He has a light-hearted manner and isn't easy to offend others. Overview In "Factory Royal", it was revealed that Jimmy captured Chinchou in Azure Bay. In "Morals", Jimmy's Chinchou and Furfrou were taken out of the PC in place of Floette and Jumpluff. He had his first meal with the other Pokemon, where he was being very nice and polite, rather quiet since he was new. In "Cold Course", it was revealed that Chinchou evolved into Lanturn. In "From Then to Now", Lanturn was called out to battle a wild Litwick in the Lost Hotel after she defeated Escavalier. As Lanturn readied to battle, he saw how Litwick had a child-like manner to her and saw how she was innocent and began to sympathize with Jimmy, coaxing him into catching her. With this in mind, Lanturn went easy and used Signal Beam, dealing damage and confusing Litwick, giving Jimmy the chance to catch her. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Lanturn was deposited into Jimmy's PC. In "On Thin Ice", Lanturn was withdrawn from Jimmy's PC, added back to his party. He was then seen in a Double Battle alongside Roserade against Sarah's Octillery and Garchomp. Lanturn took a powerful Bubblebeam, yet he was still able to battle efficiently. When Roserade was overpowered by Ice Beam, he dodged and Lanturn was hit instead, earning an apology from Roserade. Lanturn deduced that their teamwork was way off and they needed to shape up, yet it never happened due to Roserade getting defeated. Lanturn attempted an Electro Ball attack, but Garchomp took the hit, protecting Octillery. Lanturn then tried Bubblebeam, but his attack was frozen by Octillery's Ice Beam, and left him open to get slashed by Garchomp's Dragon Claw. The attack sent him flying, and Lanturn ended up defeated. In "On Towards Victory", Lanturn was revealed to have been deposited back into Jimmy's PC. In "Efforts & Heart", Lanturn was added back to Jimmy's party. In "The War is Over", Lanturn was used to help Rolf's Gurdurr get traded and evolve. Lanturn was traded to Rolf momentarily before Gurdurr evolved into Conkeldurr under the ownership of Jimmy. He was later traded back to his trainer and vice versa. In "Preparations for the Fray", Lanturn was revealed to have been sent to Jimmy's PC before he challenged the Pokemon League. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Lanturn was transferred from the PC to Jimmy's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Hydro Pump * Ion Deluge * Signal Beam * Electro Ball Characteristics Gender: '''Male '''Level: 65 Ability: Volt Absorb Category:Jimmy's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Water Types Category:Electric Type Category:Water Type